Current state of the art mouthpieces for drug delivery use liquids in inhalant and nebulizer mouthpieces in order to deliver therapeutic drugs to a user. However, these mouthpieces are only used for drug delivery (i.e., inhaling contents delivered by the mouthpiece) and therefore do not incorporate any type of sensing systems for vapor analysis (e.g., analyzing breath contents exhaled through the mouthpiece).
Some conventional mouthpieces used for vapor analysis (e.g., breath analyte analysis) use a particular breath collection method that requires multiple components. For example, a user exhales into the mouthpiece, a condenser removes breath moisture, and an attached container is used to trap a final breath sample. An analyte biosensor is used for subsequent analyte analysis. The analyte biosensor is either located within the attached container or in a separate piece of analysis equipment that obtains a breath sample from the container. The analyte biosensor chemically reacts with the one or more analytes in the breath sample. The presence of a reaction signifies the presence of the specific analytes, and the strength of the reaction can signify the amount of analyte in the breath sample. The amount of moisture removed from the condenser can be inconsistent and variations due to different mammalian moisture content in the breath can alter the speed and/or strength of the reaction on the analyte biosensor. As none of these mouthpieces incorporate any type of hydration system to create an environment with consistent moisture content for each reaction, results may be inaccurate.